


down came the lightning on me

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, M/M, Partying, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: You are now Perkz' personal life guide, help him with his decisions at a party!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, I finally did it.  
> I always wanted to write some thing of choose your own adventure. It was so much work and my brain melted several times, I wanted to just delete everything more than once, but I somehow managed to finish this!  
> The chapters are really short (also the word chapter looks really wrong, after looking and writing at it so much), but I hope you enjoy them anyways. You can reach different endings, I would count them, but my brain has already stopped working.  
> Half way through this I realized that writing in first person is not the thing I'm good at, but now I got a lot of practice, lol, 'cause I didn't want to change the parts that I had already written.  
> So, I hope you like reading this, share your thoughts with me, if you like, and your ending, of course!! (and please tell me if you find some major issues with the stories, it was a huge pain in the ass to get everything into order.)
> 
> The whole thing is written out of Perkz' POV. Oh, and not a real time setting, NA players are just there, 'cause I wanted them to.
> 
> btw, title from One Direction- End of the Day, because I'm trash. And now you maybe understand why everything else I'm writing is dying.

I didn’t got laid in a too long time and tonight I'm going to change that. My best friend, Marcin, actually doesn't know about this plan, he would laugh at me or try to ruin my day, 'cause he is also my worst enemy, so you we will keep this just between us two, okay? Will you help me with my mission?  
If you do, then help me with my first decision of the evening. I am about to go to this big party at some teams house, I don't remember which one it was and I'm waiting for Marcin to join me, so we can go together, but he isn't even home yet, so should I

• call him (go to chapter 2)  
or  
• go alone (go to chapter 3)


	2. Chapter 2

You're right, he is annoying as fuck and I hate to wait, but he is still my best friend, so I should call him.   
“Sorry, that I'm late,” He yells with his polish accent into the phone and I try unsuccessfully to turn the volume down, “Let's just meet there? I will just text you, when I arrive, I guess.”  
I sigh, so I could have just gone with Rasmus, Mihael and Martin like 15 minutes before, but no, I had to wait. I agree with him and after we hang up, I get my shoes and my jacket and leave the house.

As I arrive, the party is already in full swing. There are so much people, I recognize some, but most of them aren't familiar faces. I'm trying to orientate myself, in the moment I walk into a room in which someone has apparently put a buffet together, I feel my phone buzzing. 'Come to spin the bottle, some cute guys here, rn' it all it says and of course from Marcin. I wonder how he got here so fast and why he is already at some shit.

• just go to the buffet (go to chapter 4)  
or  
• join Marcin at spin the bottle (go to chapter 5)


	3. Chapter 3

I think, you're right, I really don't want to wait any longer, maybe he had forgotten about me and the rest of my teammates already left. I text him a quick message on the way to the party, but there isn't an answer to that, yet. 

The house is full of people and loud music is coming from everywhere. I decide that I should just get something to drink before doing anything else. On my search for the kitchen, I look into a room where some guys I recognize sit in a circle, I want to turn away, but then my eye catches a glimp of Marcin. Do you think I should go over or should I still get a drink first?

• join Marcin at spin the bottle (go to chapter 5)  
or  
• go searching for a drink (go to chapter 6)


	4. Chapter 4

You're right, fuck spin the bottle, I'm going to get myself something to eat or drink or both now. I find some fruit skewers, which are pretty good, at the buffet and watch the other people around me. I notice my midlaner, who shoots me a stunning smile, but right as I want to go over to him, someone bumps into me. It's Marcin, who looks a bit upset.

• ask Marcin, what's up (go to chapter 9)  
or   
• let him deal with his problems alone for once and go over to Caps (go to chapter 8)


	5. Chapter 5

Marcin notices me in the moment I enter the room, where they sit on the ground. “There you are!” He shouts and flashes me a bright grin. They all move a bit to make some space on the ground for me and I sit down between Marcin and Febiven, Fabian, I don't know how I call him in the moment, I don't know if we even talk again.   
“Are you all 14-year old girls, or what?” I ask them at I look around this group, there are only other proplayers. Kobbe and Miky are here and look like there are only here to get an excuse to kiss each other, Kobbe is basically in Miky's lap, besides them are Kold, Maxlore, Alphari, Nukeduck and Humanoid, who looks like he doesn't want to be here at all, I feel kind of bad for him.   
Maxlore laughs, “Are you afraid of kissing some grown man?”  
A snort escapes me, “I can't see any grown man here.”  
“Whatever boys,” Miky almost screeches, he sure as hell had already enough alcohol, then he spins the bottle in the middle. The bottle stops at Maxlore, who laughs, Miky and he are sharing a rather awkward kiss, before he spins the bottle again. This time it lands on Febiven, they kiss and I am rarely paying attention, someone makes a stupid joke about mid jungle synergy and I laugh with the others.  
But after that it's Fabian's time to spin the bottle and as is spins I can't help but wonder, do I still want to kiss him or not? It doesn't matter, because it doesn't stop at me, it stops at Marcin. I can't help it, but a bad feeling is creeping up my stomach. I don't know why, it didn't bother me, when Maxlore kissed Feb, or did it?  
Somehow I don't feel like watching this, do I need to do it then?

• just excuse myself and leave (go to chapter 4)  
or  
• stay and watch (go to chapter 11)


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, there is no way I'm going to survive spin the bottle without any alcohol. Somehow I find the kitchen and something to drink, it's not really tasting good but it will be enough for now.   
But what should I do now? I could join Marcin, maybe we can talk before one, or both, of us is completely wasted, but I also don't really want to play spin the bottle with all these LEC players. I would love to get kissed tonight, but not in that way.

• go searching for some fun (go to chapter 7)  
or  
• join Marcin at spin the bottle (go to chapter 5)


	7. Chapter 7

I look around and notice Caps, he doesn't look like he noticed me and he is standing there alone, maybe this is my chance to make a move on him? He is really cute and if it doesn't work out or if he isn't interested, I could always blame the alcohol, we're still at a party after all. I debate with myself if I should go over or if it would be better to leave him alone. Relationships between teammates aren't always the best idea, even if I don't search for a relationship, you never know what could develop out of a stupid party fling.  
Loud music is filling the air and there are a lot people dancing, I could just join them.

• go over to Caps (go to chapter 8)  
or  
• go dancing (go to chapter 20)


	8. Chapter 8

I really need to stop worrying so much, you are speaking the truth, so I decide to join my midlaner who is currently standing alone and looking like a lost puppy.   
I throw one arm over his shoulder, he smiles at me and I return his smile.   
“What are you doing here so alone?” I yell into his ear, the music is really loud.  
“I'm enjoying the music!” He shouts back and giggles.   
The song changes in the middle of the previously played song, I notice some NA players at the DJ's, who probably convinced him to play Ariana Grande. I recognize Zven, Jesper, whatever, I don't care about him anymore, I decide, and quickly avert my eyes.

• leave the room (go to chapter 17)  
or  
• stay with Caps (go to chapter 13)


	9. Chapter 9

Before I can decide what to do, Marcin has already grabbed my wrist and pulls me with him. He only stops when we are outside. I look at him in confusion, he seems not like himself.   
He takes a deep breath, then another, before he finally speaks, “I want to kiss you, just without so many viewers.”   
I can feel my cheeks heating up, do you think he means it? Do I...

• kiss Marcin now (go to chapter 10)  
or   
• don't kiss him (go to chapter 22)


	10. Chapter 10

I want to kiss him too and now is the right moment, glad you seem to think the same. I move carefully closer to him and he does the same, he wraps an arm around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.   
His face comes closer and we smile at each other, he is as hesitant as I am. I decide to close my eyes and just then he presses his lips softly against mine.   
The kiss is brief, sweet and fucking weird.   
We part a bit and look at each other.   
What do I do now?

• ask him to do it again, it was kind of nice? (go to chapter 12)  
or   
• tell him it was a mistake, he is my best friend after all (go to chapter 23)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't have a reason to feel bad and I haven't even kissed anybody, I should atleast get kissed here, I agree with you choice.   
Marcin and Fabian kiss way to long, but I can't look away, it is like a bad crash, you want to look away and you still look at it.   
It seems like I'm supposed to get my kiss sooner than expected, the bottle stops at me, after Marcin spinned it.   
“That's gay,” He says and I can't suppress a giggle. He turns to me and whispers, “We don't have to do this, if you don't want to?”  
It's cute, that he is so caring, but what do I want?

• just kiss Marcin (go to chapter 26)  
or  
• don't kiss him (go to chapter 9)


	12. Chapter 12

“Can we, uhm, like do it again?” I feel myself blush a deep red and a nervous laughter escapes me.   
Marcin, unlike himself, doesn't laugh at me, instead he smiles and nods, looking a bit nervous himself. He closes the distance between us again and our lips are touching again. It is still weird.   
I decide to move things a bit further, I let my tongue wander over his lips and he opens them for me.  
He pulls me closer while we deepen the kiss even more. 

• it's getting too weird (go to chapter 28)  
or   
• ask him to leave the party together (go to chapter 14)


	13. Chapter 13

I won't let the view of him ruin my night. I turn all my attention back to Rasmus, who is still staring at me.  
“Do you want to dance? Or is listening to the music enough fun for you?” I ask him.  
He suddenly looks terrified, “I can't dance!”  
“Me neither, don't worry, nobody here can really dance, just look at them,” my attempt to reassure him seems to work. He watches the other people, while I watch him and after a while, he shrugs, “Lead the way, then.”  
We are stumbling in the middle of the group of the dancing people, I try to explain to him, that nobody will notice us there and I just pull him into my arms. We move at first a bit awkward together to the music, but after some time we both relax a bit and it's really fun. I laugh a lot and he seems to be happy too.  
I watch him and realize, that I want to kiss him so bad. A lot of thoughts are crossing my mind, do you think I should give in or end this before it even starts? A kiss could start such a huge mess. But on the other side, he is pulling me closer and looks at me with his stupid puppy eyes, who can say no to them?

• kiss Caps (go to chapter 15)  
or  
• stop things, before anything could happen (go to chapter 16)


	14. Chapter 14

We are standing together, sharing more kisses and I can't help myself but I'm feeling so incredible happy. A giddy giggle comes out of my mouth and we need to break our kiss to laugh.   
Marcin is hugging me close and it's great.   
After a while, I pull away and look at him. “Can we just go home?” I ask him, almost shy, nothing like my usual self.   
“Of course, let's go home,” Marcin says and takes my hand into his own.  
The whole way we hold hands, I like the feeling of it.   
After we arrive at home, we go to change clothes, then he comes over to my room and we lie together in my bed and cuddle. It's weird, but I like it. We share soft kisses and neither of us says anything serious about us. Tonight we will be together in this peaceful silence, we can deal with everything else tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the endings!


	15. Chapter 15

What bad things can happen by a kiss, right?   
I move even closer to him, there is not really any space between us left, at this point we aren't dancing anymore. Nobody is paying attention to us, but even if they would, I think I coudn't stop now.   
My hand is finding his cheek, tilting his face, so we are looking at each other. If I don't do this right now, I maybe will never do it, so I'm just leaning in, leaving a quick peck onto his lips.  
He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in for a real kiss.   
It's sweet, messy and in the middle of the dance floor, I'm feeling like I'm about to explode, it's great.  
And maybe I don't walk alone home tonight, maybe I don't sleep alone in my bed and maybe the sight of Rasmus in the morning, with the sunlight in his hair making him look like an angel, will make me forget everything I ever said about never getting into a relationship with a teammate ever again. Maybe one look into his puppy eyes on the next morning will be enough to make me want to promise him everything. I'm not a soppy person, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached an ending, tell me what you think or start again, if you didn't liked the outcome!


	16. Chapter 16

Before I could get myself into real trouble, I should probably calm down a bit. We don't want things to escalate, right?   
The first bathroom I approach is occupied and the loud moans coming out of there are telling me, that it will take longer for the people in there, so I continue my search.   
I got more luck with the second bath I find, it looks pretty clean in there, too. At least I can't see any vomit or... other substances in here.   
I lock the door and stare at myself in the mirror, why am I such a mess? Splashing some cold water into my face doesn't really do anything, but after standing a while there, doing nothing, with the loud sounds of the party as a background noise, I feel like I can face the party again.  
On my way back to the main part of the party I bump into someone. Looking up, I decide that I was not ready at all to leave that bathroom.   
Jesper is standing right in front of me, there are a lot of things I want to say, or rather scream, but I also want to run away.

• run away (go to chapter 29)  
or   
• go for the confrontation (go to chapter 18)


	17. Chapter 17

I excuse myself, Rasmus shots me a confused look, but doesn't follow me. What can I do now? After wandering around a bit I find myself outside of the kitchen, I could get another drink, that could improve my mood or I could go to the bathroom, to calm down a bit, before facing the party again. Both things sound great in my opinion.

• go to the bathroom (go to chapter 16)  
or  
• go to the kitchen (go to chapter 30)


	18. Chapter 18

“Sorry, didn't see you.”  
“Wow, is this the first time I got an honest apology from you?” I snap immediately.   
“I apologized for a million times, you just never listened,” He crosses his arms in front of his chest.   
Anger is rising in me, I raise my eyebrows, “Maybe a simple 'Sorry' wasn't enough, after you used me like that? Have that ever occurred to you?”  
“Why does that still upset you so much?” He steps closer and it shouldn't feel intimidating, but it does, I can feel the heat spreading on my cheeks, “You're still not over it?”  
I say nothing in response, I am just staring at him. That is nothing I would ever confirm.   
“That's really it?” I don't answer him, but he also doesn't wait for that, as he goes on, “Don't worry, I could never forget about you as well.”  
He doesn't mean it, I'm sure of that, but my stupid heart betrays me by starting to beat so fast, my cheeks are heating up even more. Neither of us says anything, but his look says more than enough, I know what he is suggesting. There is a weird mix of anger, frustration and arousal mixed in me, my head isn't clear and it's hard to make the right decision.

• take the unsaid offer and make out with Jesper (go to chapter 21)  
or  
• leave him for good (go to chapter 19)


	19. Chapter 19

I decide to spent the kitchen another visit. Frankly, I fail to find the kitchen at my first to attempts and only manage to find it, because I ask one of the people around me. Thankfully it was someone who seems to know this place.   
On the way I argue with myself I another drink is the best idea, I haven't had that much, but I feel kind of dizzy, that could also be thanks to everything that happened tonight, but I'm not sure.  
The kitchen is surprisingly empty, there is a couple making out in the corner, which I would recognize as two of my fellow LEC-Players, if I would care to shoot them more than a brief look, but I don't, a guy vomiting into the bin and a girl yelling into her phone. None of them spares me a second glance.   
In the moment I think about leaving again, someone stumbles into the room. I recognize this someone, it's Jensen, and catch his arm to help him standing upright again.   
“Are you okay?”, I ask in the same moment he asks, “What are you doing here?”  
We laugh as we both try to answer the other synchronized. “You go first,” I say still grinning.   
“I forgot what you asked,” He frowns and looks like he tries really hard to remember what I said. He clearly drank too much and I tell him exactly that.   
“That's not true,” He shakes his head and wipes my hand off, that is still holding his arm, he nearly falls over. I catch him again, we're both laughing like idiots, “Sure, I think you should go home.”  
“I don't want to, only if you come with me!”, Jensen exclaims like a stubborn kid.

• bring Jensen home (go to chapter 32)  
or  
• call one of his teammates for help (go to chapter 31)


	20. Chapter 20

Doing something stupid with Caps is probably not my greatest idea so I will just leave the poor guy alone. Knowing myself it wouldn't have ended in something good anyway.  
He still doesn’t look like he noticed me and to keep it this way I make my way to the dancing people.   
A really drunk girl pulls me with her to her friends and we dance together, we must look stupid, but it’s fun and I feel like I haven’t laughed that much in a long time.  
Somehow I loose my sight of them and I think taking a break from dancing, when I bump into someone familiar.   
“Already leaving? Stay and dance with me!”   
I quirk an eyebrow at Rekkles, he doesn’t sound drunk, nevertheless my guess is that he presumably is really drunk, else he would never asked me to dance. He dislikes me, right?

• Dance with him, it could be fun (go to chapter 35)  
or  
• Leave him, maybe it would only get awkward (go to chapter 22)


	21. Chapter 21

I know, they say 'don't have sex with your ex', but have these people hot, tall, blonde exes?   
Thank you for your decision, it was for sure the right one.   
Jesper is pressing me against the nearest wall while he kisses me passionately, it feels too fucking natural. My hands are finding their way up into his hair, pulling at it just the way I know he likes it. His hands wander down to my ass, and I know, oh I just know, he also remembers how I liked it. His mouth finds every spot on my neck where I am too sensitive and I moan, too loud, it would be embarrassing if he didn't heard everything before, he had always liked it, when I was loud. By the way he kisses me again, hard on the lips, shoving his tongue down my throat, I can tell that he still likes it.   
He slides a tight in between mine and we just grind against each other, I am already painfully hard and can feel his own erection too. We grind against each other, searching for more friction, while sharing desperate kisses, which are more and more interrupted by our moans.   
“If we don't stop, I'm going to cum in my pants,” I pant heavily.  
Jesper grins, “That isn't the worst thing I could imagine.”  
“But I want you, inside me,” I explain with a cocky grin, which always works with him, I know how much he wants to wipe it out of my face, so it's no surprise, when he pulls away, “I would fuck you right in this hallway, but we don't want anybody to see us, right?”  
The imagine of people watching us is so hot, I don't want to admit it, so I just gulp and nod.   
“I know, you would be into that, but it need to be enough, that everybody will hear you screaming, honey,” Jesper whispers into my ear and sends a shiver down my spine, I hate that he can read me so well, I want to kill him. And kiss him. I settle for the last one.  
Eventually we part again and find an unoccupied bedroom. I'm a bit sorry for the person which sheets we are gonna ruin forever, but all these thoughts are forgotten the moment I can finally feel Jesper inside me again, filling me up so good.  
On the next morning I will go back to hating him and he will go back to not talking me, but that doesn't matter now. For now this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you reached an end!


	22. Chapter 22

It’s best to leave him be, I completely agree with your choice.  
I make my way to the garden behind the house, it’s still really loud, but here are way less people. I take a deep breath and sit down on a bench.  
After a while of just sitting there in peace two kissing people stumble against the bench, they nearly fall over before they somehow manage to steady themselves.  
In the same moment a “What the fuck?” escapes me, they both start to apologize.  
It’s not a big deal, but in the moment I recognize them a laughter escapes me and they look like they have seen a ghost as they realize who I am.  
Nemesis sits down next to me and pulls his jungler besides him. “We need to kill you, if you tell anybody about this!”  
“Chill, it’s not my business, you can do whatever you want, I don’t care,” I still got a big grin on my face.  
“I swear to god, if anybody...” Broxah interrupts his midlaner, “Sorry, he is drunk," He says to me, before he turns to Nemesis, "Nemmy, it’s alright, he said he doesn’t care and I believe him. And we could always just deny it.”  
“Listen to your man. But can I tell Caps? I love it when things get awkward for people who are not me!” I exclaim jokingly.  
Broxah just shakes his head with a smile while Nemesis starts to ramble again. He only stops when his boyfriend and I can’t hold our laughter back. “That was just a joke, I guess. Come on,” Broxah stands up, “We will stop bothering you now.”  
“Yeah, wait,” Nemesis says before turning to me with a serious look in his eyes, “Promise me to not fall for the next fucking blonde Dane you see, I already did this mistake, wouldn’t recommend, to be honest they are all fucking idiots.” Broxah wraps an arm around him, “Hey, I can hear you!” but we both ignore him.  
“Thanks, but it happened to me before, I think, with two blonde Danes on my team at the moment, and the previous experience I’m in good training and it will not happen again. Still, good luck for you two.”

I’m still thinking about what a weird encounter that was, and that they should give Nemesis more alcohol, he seems like a funny person when he manages to open his mouth and actually say something instead of wordlessly staring at people, when someone else takes a seat beside me, “Hey Luka!”  
Out of all people, Bjergsen had to find me, I’m not sure if I’m happy about that. I had a crush on that guy for the longest time, but I’m pretty sure he is fucking my ex-boyfriend now, I don’t know if it’s true, but I won’t ask, I’m not retarded.  
So I just smile at him.  
“Are you waiting for someone?”  
“No, just needed some space and air.”  
“You must be fun at parties… oh wait!”  
I roll my eyes at him, it wasn’t even funny but I can’t stop a chuckle, “You somehow found me here and you are alone yourself, so you seem similar fun at parties.”  
“You got a point. I also got one, I’m already an old man, you know, but you are still young and full of life!” He laughs and I join in.  
“Sure, I almost forgot that you are half dead. Do you have a day planned for your funeral? I will try to take that day off.”  
“That’s so thoughtful of you. After we have clarified that now, will you grant me a last wish?” I look at him, trying to figure out what he is trying to do here.  
“Depends on the wish,” Is my neutral answer, I will stay on safe-ground before I do something stupid, I do enough stupid things on a regular basis.  
“Can I kiss you?” I stare at him, looking probably really stupid, because I can’t close my mouth. A while ago I would he the happiest person in the world after hearing this from him, but I’m uncertain now. I’m still attracted to him, yes, but is that enough. And it wouldn’t count as falling for the next blonde Dane I see, if I already fell for him a long time ago, I think. 

• Let him kiss me (go to chapter 34)  
or  
• He was only a dumb crush, I should leave it like this (don’t kiss him and go to chapter 29)


	23. Chapter 23

“I’m sorry,” I nearly yell in the moment he wants to turn around with a disappointed look on his face. He stops mid motion.   
“Okay,” He says and I look blankly at him, that’s all he got to say? A barely audible sigh escapes me, he looks like he heard it anyways.   
“Look, can we talk about this later?”

• “Of course, I’m not going to push you.” (go to chapter 39)  
or  
• “I think we really need to talk about us now.” (go to chapter 24)


	24. Chapter 24

“I think we really need to talk about us now,” I manage to say, suddenly feeling on the edge to crying.   
“Luka, I don’t know what to tell you, I can’t think when you’re so close.”  
“So it’s my fault now?” I don’t know what to feel or think or how to be polite, I don’t want to sound angry but I can’t help myself.  
“Don’t make everything about yourself, I mean it is kinda about you, but you know what I mean,” Marcin sounds as upset as I feel.   
I want to apologize and cry, I don’t know why it’s suddenly like this. I only know that I hate how it is right now. I can’t even stand his look anymore, so I keep my gaze on the ground. 

• Try to apologize (go to chapter 38)  
or  
• Try to calm down (go to chapter 25)


	25. Chapter 25

“You’re right, I’m only making things worse,” I say on the brink to crying, “Let’s talk about this at another time.”  
I turn around and tears are already running down my cheeks, I don’t know if he says something or tries to stop me, the blood in my ears rushes too loudly.  
Not even knowing where I’m going I stop somewhere, I don’t know where I am, but I also don’t care about that. I sit down on the ground, pull my knees to my body and bury my face on them.  
My whole body shakes, my head hammers painfully, as I sit there sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every ending is a happy ending!


	26. Chapter 26

“Just do it, it’s not a big deal,” I say before I lean in.   
He comes closer and we kiss for a moment. It’s weird and I feel like he isn’t really comfortable which makes me also uncomfortable.   
It would be my turn now to spin the bottle, after we separated from each other, but Marcin has stood up and is heading for the door of this room.  
I stutter a quick excuse and spring up as fast as possible, I need to follow him to be sure that everything is okay, I don’t know why he reacted that way.   
Because of the head start he got, I loose sight of him and I slow down, thinking about what I should do next. I know him good enough to know that I should give him some time to calm down, but on the other hand I really want to know what’s going on.  
I still haven’t decided what to do, when I see him again. What am I supposed to do now?

• Follow Marcin (go to chapter 27)  
or   
• Leave him be (go to chapter 22)


	27. Chapter 27

You’re right, he is my best friend after all and I should look out for him, so I follow him.   
Finally I can catch his wrist, “Please, wait!”  
He stills and turns to me, “Go away.”  
“Can we talk?” I ask, trying to hide my desperation.  
“Fuck off,” Now he is only trying to hurt me, I think. But then again I’m not so sure anymore, maybe I should really leave him alone and talk to him tomorrow, when we both got a clear head. 

• Follow his wish and leave him (go to chapter 29)  
or  
• Try to talk to him again (go to chapter 23)


	28. Chapter 28

“I’m sorry, but I think we should stop,” I look at him, a bit afraid of his answer. I don’t want to ruin everything.  
“Okay,” He is all he says and I stare blankly at him, that’s all he got to say? A barely audible sigh escapes me, he looks like he heard it anyways.   
“Look, can we talk about this later?” He asks and I’m not sure what to think and what to answer, did I ruined it already?

• “Of course, I’m not going to push you.” (go to chapter 39)  
or  
• “I think we really need to talk about us now.” (go to chapter 24)


	29. Chapter 29

Honestly fuck it, I will not do anything stupid or inappropriate right now, so I just leave him alone.  
That’s better for both of us.   
But tonight it’s like I’m a magnet for catastrophes, so I accidentally run into Upset. Don’t get me wrong, he is a really cute guy, but I kind of always get upset when I see him. It’s a mix of wanting to punch him in the face, gently of course, and wanting to kiss him, until he dies, ‘cause he can’t breathe anymore.   
I mumble an apology, while Upset got a huge grin on his face, “No problem, but at least come and drink something with me!” He’s too fucking cheerful in my opinion and I’m about to say something mean, when suddenly Wunder appears next to me and says something about going home. I’m really grateful for his existence, since he gives me a good reason to disappear. But do I want to take this chance? I’m also in the mood to fuck Upset and his stupid grin up.

• Leave with Wunder (go to chapter 42)  
or  
• Stay with Upset (go to chapter 41)


	30. Chapter 30

“I don't think that's a good idea, I'm sure you both of us can find someone better,” I say before I leave him. He doesn't stop me and I know that he agrees. We're over. 

• go to the kitchen (go to chapter 19)


	31. Chapter 31

I somehow manage to call his teammates, after he has tried to unlock his phone five times before he finally gave it to me and told me his code.  
They come to his rescue, or mine? And promise me to take him back to their hotel immediately. They promise me to send me a message later and I watch them leave. I’m not sure if Nicolaj will remember anything tomorrow but I hope he does, he will probably be embarrassed.  
I decide that it’s time for me to also leave now. Maybe this just wasn’t my night, but after all I did not made a complete jerk out of myself, you could count that as a win and I helped a poor drunk guy. I’m alone on my way home, but that doesn’t lower my mood. It could always be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ending where not that much happens, but maybe that's what you wanted to happen?


	32. Chapter 32

“I'll come with you then,” I search for a glass and fill it with water from the sink, “But you need to drink some water first.”  
He leans against me, it feels nice in a weird way, I have to admit, while I try to force that stupid blush away, as he thanks me. The glass nearly slips out of his hands and he starts to giggle. It's adorable.   
“You're really cute, you know?” The words are out before I can stop them and I'm embarrassed for myself, but Jensen turns to hide his face on my shoulder, while he whines, “Don't say things like that.”  
“Why not? It's true,” Another laughter escapes me.   
“It's... I don't know, you're confusing!”   
I wrap my arm around his waist, “Let's get you home then, before you loose your mind.”  
He agrees and we try to make our way out of this party.   
When we are finally outside and the loud sounds of the music are fading into the background, he says, “You know, you don't have to do this.”  
“But I want to.”  
“I'm an asshole to everyone, I wouldn't have done the same, if I were in your position,” He sounds serious and now it's my turn to be confused, I never thought of him as an asshole, of course I know what the others said about him, but he was only nice to me the few times we met.  
“Are you sure?” Is the only answer I can think of right now, but it seems like that's sufficient.  
“No.”  
“See? Then you can't say that!” I'm back to laughing.   
“Fuck off, you're ruining it, that's not the point,” He tries to sound upset, but he can't hide the laughter out off his words.   
We continue to walk down the road, before I suddenly realize that I have no clue where he is staying, I stop and he shoots me an irritated look. “Do you know where your hotel is?”  
“... no?”

• Ask him to come home with me (go to chapter 36)  
or  
• Try to figure out where the hotel is (go to chapter 33)


	33. Chapter 33

“Okay, but you know what it looks like?”  
He is still looking confused, “Yeah, sure.”  
“Then tell me? Maybe I know where it is?” His face brightens up as he understands what I’m saying, or that’s what I hope has caused this.  
“It’s big, with a lot of windows?” He wrinkles his nose and looks like he really tries to concentrate, but I can’t take him serious.   
“And a door?”  
“Yes!”   
I start to laugh, “That’s not really helpful, almost every hotel looks like that. Any other things?”  
He looks like he is about to burst out in laughter or in tears, I would prefer the first one, so I say, “Don’t worry, we can just look around a bit, maybe we’ll find it.”  
“Great idea!” The idea is in fact not good, in the end we are lost and just wandering around. But neither of us complains, we laugh a lot and it feels great.   
None of us gets the idea to just call someone for help, or look at Nicolaj’s keycard, where the name of the hotel is printed on.   
Only in the early morning, when Nicolaj’s phone rings, one of his teammates calling, and he asks him for the hotel name, we realize how stupid we are, which just insults in more laughter.  
We call a cab and I join him at breakfast at his hotel, we’re both tired, which seems to make everything even funnier.   
But we can’t deny, that we are really fucking dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the two dorks being dorks- ending!


	34. Chapter 34

“Sure, why not?” I say as I lean closer to him.   
He slightly tilts his head and I’m closing my eyes, I feel his hand on my cheek and his breath on my lips, before he kisses me softly.   
It’s nothing like I expected it, it’s disappointing. I get the feeling that he thinks the same, we part and he shoots me an irritated look, “I’m sorry.”  
“Was it as bad for you as it was for me? Kind of expected more,” I have to admit and he laughs, “Yes, it was weird.”  
“Can I ask you a question?” I say after a while.   
“Go ahead.”  
“Do you fuck Jesper?” That wasn’t the question I wanted to ask, but I couldn’t stop it from escaping my lips as soon as I thought about it.  
Søren laughs loudly, “You’re blunt, I like that. But to give you an answer, no, I don’t.”  
Oh, I think, that’s something, but I don’t know what to say.  
“Are you still into him?” Søren asks curious.   
My answer is too fast to be believable, “Not at all.”  
“I can tell him, that I kissed you and it was the best experience of my life, if you want.”  
“But it wasn’t.”  
“He doesn’t need to know that, maybe he will finally get jealous enough to do something, I listen to him complaining about how you talk to other guys on a daily basis.”   
“Thanks, bro,” I say and I mean it, I let my head rest on Søren’s shoulder and he puts his arm around me, while we are making a plan to get Jesper even more jealous and I secretly hope that Jesper sees us. And if things don’t work out, I at least got a good friend by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Or rather one of the endings!


	35. Chapter 35

“I would love to!” I scream cheerfully, maybe I could convince myself that I mean it, if I sound confident. Without thinking further, I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me.   
He looks surprised, like he didn’t expected me to do this, and I feel him, I didn’t even expected myself to do this. He pulls me closer anyway and we start to move together.   
It’s startling, I can’t really believe that it is fun to spend time with Rekkles if he doesn’t talk.  
He moves us to the side of the dance floor and is trying really hard to destroy the moment now, ‘cause he opens his mouth. I consider if I should cover his mouth or if he would mistake that.   
I can’t decide fast enough and so he talks already, “Come to the balcony with me? We don’t have to yell there to understand each other, I hope.”  
Now I’m confused, even more than before, he is so thoughtful, nothing I would expected from him and he wants to talk to me, my head is spinning.  
Before I give him an answer, Marcin is suddenly standing next to us, looking really upset. He looks like he wants to say something, but then he just shrugs and turns around. 

• Go with Rekkles to the balcony (go to chapter 37)  
or  
• Follow Jankos, it could be important (go to chapter 27)


	36. Chapter 36

“You can just come back to my place, if you want?” I ask uncertain of what his answer would be.   
“Do you know where that is?”   
I have to laugh, “Yes, it’s not that far away from here, I should find the way.”  
“In that case, let’s go!” Nicolaj says and starts to walk in the wrong direction.   
I grab his hand, “Not that way,” and turn him in the right direction. He doesn’t let go of my hand, me neither.  
We walk in comfortable silence, I take a wrong turn at some point, he doesn’t need to know that, so we need a bit longer for the way than we normally would, but then we arrive at my home. We stumble upstairs, nearly falling over and then he is lying in my arms.   
I hesitate a moment, he doesn’t flinch away, and I stare into his pretty face. I notice that his gaze flickers down to my lips and I subconsciously lick over them.   
It would be so easy to kiss him now, I get the feeling that he comes closer with every second passing, eventually I close the gap between us and we kiss. His lips are chapped and our kiss is messy, I would not want it otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That counts as a happy end, right?


	37. Chapter 37

“I’ll come with you, lead the way,” Marcin can for sure handle the situation on his own, if it were really important, he would have said something, right? I push the thought in a corner of my mind and focus on Rekkles again, as I follow him to the balcony where surprisingly nobody else is.  
I look at him closely, he returns my look and frowns, “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, nothing! I’m only startled that you can act and talk to me like a normal human being.”  
He doesn’t look really amused, “Nobody is forcing you to be here with me.”  
“I know, but you have to admit that this is the first time after a long time that you try to talk to me without trying to kill me with your looks,” I offer him a smile.  
“Maybe you’re right,” He shrugs, “I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s okay, I guess I know why you did that,” After all I stole his precious midlaner, like not really, but that’s what the whole Fnatic team seems to believe.   
“Is there any way I could apologise properly?” He asks and I have to imagine his seductive tone, this is not going the way my mind is trying to tell me, right?  
I don’t answer and my breath is caught in my throat as he gently strokes my cheek with his right hand.  
Is it time to…

• To accept his obvious offer (go to chapter 40)  
or  
• Get out of here (go to chapter 29)


	38. Chapter 38

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” I start to sob and in an instant Marcin’s arms are around me, wrapping me into a tight hug.  
“I guess I kind of feel similar right now, but you are my best friend and nothing will change that,” Marcin whispers and I hug him even more closely.  
We stand there in our tight embrace and I question my sanity, was everything that happened tonight even real? I’m not sure if I want anything to be real, maybe I should pretend this day never happened.  
“Can we go home?” I finally manage to ask and Marcin nods. We separate ourselves from each other but Marcin immediately puts an arm around my shoulder, I wrap an arm around his waist and so we go home arm in arm.  
He is my best friend after all, I’m glad that I got him and nothing is going to ever ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached an end, share your opinion with me, if you like!


	39. Chapter 39

“Of course, I’m not going to push you.” We look at each other in silence for a few moments, before he sighs, “Don’t forget that you are my best friend, alright?”  
“Yeah, you too,” I try to give him a smile which probably more looks like I’m in pain, he doesn’t say anything to it, he just pats my shoulder and leaves me where I stand. 

Distraction seems like a good idea right now, so I go back to the party. I find myself at the dancefloor, Rasmus is standing there alone, looking confused and cute like always, I fell like I should go over to him.  
He notices me too, ‘cause a bright smile appears in his face and he waves over to me.  
I start to move over to him when I see someone who I never wanted to see again. And then there is abruptly Upset by my side who offers me a drink.  
Should I...

• Just go over to Caps (go to chapter 13)  
or  
• Drink with Upset (go to chapter 43)


	40. Chapter 40

“Your apology is not that convincing yet,” I claim with a cocky grin, after I had steadied my breath again.   
“I’m sure I can change your mind,” Is all he says, then his pleasantly soft lips are meeting mine.   
My hands find their way to his sides and dig into the fabric of his shirt there. I open my mouth willingly for his tongue and meet it with my own.   
He tilts my face slightly and tries to pull me closer to his body. I feel like he is trying to merge our bodies together, not that I have got anything against it.   
I remove a hand from his shirt and bury it in his hair instead to ruin it, it’s no secret that he spends hours to make it look the way it always looks.   
When we part, I smile at him, “That’s a good start, but I bet you can be even more convincing in a more private place.”   
I take his hand in mine, I’m planning to have his gorgeous lips stretched around my cock tonight and by the hazy look he gives me, he isn’t averse of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished, I would say.


	41. Chapter 41

“We will stay for a drink with you!” I decide and hear Martin groaning, but I ignore him. He still follows me as I follow Elias. We drink something, which tastes really bad, with him.   
Martin tugs at my arm after that and I turn around to him about to ask him, what’s going on. He beats me to it as he already says, “There are the others, come over to them with me? It looks like they’re about to leave.”  
I look in the direction he is pointing to and see Marcin, Mihael and Rasmus. 

• Leave with my team (go to chapter 44)  
or   
• Stay at the party with Upset (go to chapter 43)


	42. Chapter 42

“Sorry Elias, but I got places to be. People that need me, even more than you need me!” I exclaim and put my hand on Martin’s shoulder, who just laughs.  
“Whatever,” Upset rolls his eyes and is soon out of sight.   
“Thanks,” I say to my toplaner. He shrugs, “Didn’t wanted to bury a body tonight, I just did that for the sake of myself.”  
I have to laugh, “Don’t be so dramatic. Can we really go home now?”  
When we are outside on the street walking in the direction of what I think is our home, I have already changed my mind, “I don’t want to go home yet. Can we get ice cream?”  
“You’re an idiot, I don’t think there is anybody selling ice cream this late.”  
Nevertheless we go searching for ice cream in the middle of the night. We might not be successful in the end and Martin will never let go of this.   
I’ll buy him an ice cream the next time we go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, ice cream is the only thing that matters.


	43. Chapter 43

I don’t feel like joining my teammate, so I decide to get another drink with Upset who smiles so brightly at me, I can’t help but return his smile, he is really cute after all.   
I notice that all of my teammates have gathered near to us, but I can’t focus at that, as Elias says something and I laugh overly amused. I never realized how funny he could be or maybe I never wanted to see that or he had never tried to entertain me before.   
We talk for a while and I’m sure he is definitely trying to flirt with me.   
I look around and Wunder is there, shooting me a look, he is giving me a way out, but do I want to take it?

• Stop flirting with Upset (go to chapter 42)  
or  
• Continue the flirting (go to chapter 45)


	44. Chapter 44

“Yes, wait a minute,” I tell Martin and say goodbye to Upset. Then Martin and I go over to our teammates. Rasmus immediately falls into our arms, “I hate people!” He states and I can really relate.   
“You have to tell us everything, but let’s get home first. I’m quiet sure everybody has something to tell,” Martin says and pulls us with him.   
Marcin shoots me a meaningful look, which I try to avoid, we have to talk, I know that, but right now I want to enjoy the company of my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short end but with lot of friends!


	45. Chapter 45

I give my toplaner a look and he seems like he understands, ‘cause he turns around and vanishes in the crowd. I’m glad that I got so good friends, but right now I don’t need a friend, I want something else.  
With a bright smile on my face I compliment Upset about something and he blushes so prettily. My smile gets even wider when he stutters a response.   
There is a bit of back and forth, before Elias visibly gulps and moves closer to me with a shy smile.   
I can’t help myself, so I put one of my hands to his cheek, he looks directly into my eyes and I almost kiss him, before my brain starts to work again, “You’re really cute and I don’t want to mess this up, so what about we go on a real date?”  
I can feel that he is insecure about this, I have to admit that I feel the same, “For real?”  
“Yes, for real, you got time tomorrow?”  
He nods slowly, but smiles and I feel relieved, I embrace him in a tight hug. “Great, I will call you before I pick you up, okay?”  
“Okay, I’m looking forward to it.” We say our goodbyes and I press a chaste kiss to his cheeks which has him blushing so beautifully.   
I feel better than ever on my way home, maybe I wouldn’t mess things up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an end to it! Share your thoughts with me if you like!


End file.
